


I burn through the hood like...

by something_pithy



Series: you ain't a killer nor good [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, I have no idea, I just love them both so much, I wanted them in the same place interacting, idek enjoy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_pithy/pseuds/something_pithy
Summary: About a second and a half after he’d gotten his bearings, he felt the impact of her fist into his shoulder.“Coño!” she hissed as her knuckles struck metal, shaking out her hand. He looked down at her, blinking. It was another second before he felt her fist again, this time hitting his chest – or the tac gear that was covering his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadukiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadukiam/gifts).



> This is a Bucky & Claire mini-adventure but not really that was supposed to be a drabble. 
> 
> It's a gift to the ever-demanding @shadukiam, though it's probably not at all what she wanted and I'm kind of laughing as I write this because I'm the worst at doing the things I'm supposed to.

He was bleeding on her.

His vibranium arm was secure around her middle since they – well, he – had just leapt from one rooftop to the next, and managed to land safely in a roll in which he’d managed to shield her body with his.

About a second and a half after he’d gotten his bearings, he felt the impact of her fist into his shoulder.

“ _Coño!”_ she hissed as her knuckles struck metal, shaking out her hand. He looked down at her, blinking. It was another second before he felt her fist again, this time hitting his chest – or the tac gear that was covering his chest.  
  
“Fuck, get off me!” she said, urgency prickling her tone.  
  
He moved, then, realizing that most of his weight was on her, and when he did, he realized that something was not right. As he let go of her, he fell to her side, and sat up, only the slightest tremor in her hands as she pushed her hair out of her face. For a moment, she watched him, jaw set, pupils dilated, eyes dark with suspicion.

“Are you OK?” she asked, grudgingly, it seemed.

“That is a _loaded_ question,” he responded, holding his side as he started to push himself up. It was then that her gaze flickered to his hand, red dripping between his fingers, her shirt, which was soaked with his blood, and then his face.

“Let me take a look,” she said, getting to her own feet a little less steadily but no less determinedly. He shook his head.  
  
“We’ve got to keep moving,” he said, tilting his head toward the spreading chaos behind him.  
  
“It’s gonna be hard to keep moving if you bleed out,” she said, reaching to move his hand away from the wound.  
  
“I’m not gonna bleed out,” he replied, grabbing her hand instead, pulling her toward the next ledge. “We’ve got to –“  
  
“We’ve got to go downstairs and get you patched up,” she said insistently, pulling back. “I get it, you’re a super soldier, that’s great, but you’re bleeding faster than probably even you can heal, you seem disoriented, and we’re not jumping off any more roofs until we’ve at least patched you up.”  
  
He looked at her, wetting his lips, jaw set. Measuring.  
  
But she was already moving, having shifted in his blood-slick grip to grab _his_ hand, pulling him toward the door that would lead down into the building.  
  
“I know people here, so I know the building. There’s a spot where there’s room for me to take a look,” she said. Then she looked at him again. “You any good with locks?”  
  
A ghost of a smile curved his lips just slightly. “I might be able to swing something.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr at something_pithy.tumblr.com!


End file.
